A massage has long been recognized as a pleasant means of treating stress, muscular aches, fatigue and other symptoms associated with an active life. A professional masseuse is typically employed to provide a massage and this professional is trained to provide pressure sensations by squeezing or kneading muscles or muscle groups in a certain way. Also, a professional masseuse will adapt the massaging technique to the person being massaged. For example, the masseuse will vary the time, intensity (i.e., pressure level), the order of pressure sensations and/or the temperature of massage oil to accommodate a person's massage needs on a particular day. Furthermore, the hands of the masseuse are adaptable to fit almost every size person.
A massage applied by a professional masseuse is almost universally considered wonderful. However, the cost of having a professional masseuse constantly on call for periodic massages is outside most people's budgets. For many, a massage by a professional masseuse is only an occasional indulgence although our active lives justify more frequent massages.
In the past, massaging devices have been developed for relaxation and leisure purposes. These massaging devices generally function in a vibratory manner to create a vibrating sensation on various muscles of the body. However, these vibratory devices are generally not as satisfying as a human massage because, among other reasons, they do not provide a comparable amount of pressure, and they often create an undesired tingling sensation on the user's skin.
Also in the past, compression devices have been developed for medical purposes. These prior art compression devices are generally used in a hospital setting where trained medical personnel are available to insure proper functioning of the device and a proper fit of the garments/sleeves on the patient. Such prior art compression devices use very large inflatable bladders which cover large areas of a limb, their control units are large and cumbersome, and they operate to provide a very slow massaging action (for example, on the order of tens of seconds to inflate each bladder) and thus do not provide a dynamic massaging effect. Additionally or alternatively, in such a medical setting, it may be practical to have an inventory of sleeves/garments of different sizes to accommodate a variety of patient sizes. Further, the size and appearance of inflation tubing and/or the complexity of the set-up of such tubing does not present any issues in a medical setting, where a trained medical professional is present or available. As for the inflation assembly, complicated and expensive fluid-providing and/or distributing components are common place in these prior art medical devices.
The inventor of the present invention appreciated that a relatively simple, inexpensive massage device intended for relaxation and other personal, non-medical uses in an unsupervised and unattended setting (such as in-home use) could have many advantages and applications. The inventor further appreciated, however, that many of the features of prior art compression devices which are acceptable in a supervised medical setting, would not be satisfactory in such an unsupervised and unattended setting.